Survivor
by R3mz1mlu
Summary: GohanPan "I’ve carried a great burden all of my life, a dark secret. My name is Pan Son and I want to run free. Free from my past. My secret, I am a child of illegitimacy and a sufferer of abuse. This is my story." (Abuse)


Survivor.

Summary: I've carried a great burden all of my life, a dark secret. My name is Pan Son and I want to run free. Free from my past. My secret, I am a child of illegitimacy and a sufferer of abuse. This is my story. (Abuse)

Survivor

I've carried a great burden all of my life, a dark secret. My name is Pan Son and I want to run free. Free from my past. My secret, I am a child of illegitimacy and a sufferer of abuse. I was young, free and full of life, then I had that taken away from me. They say that no one can regain their youth. I have proved them wrong. Now, I am living the childhood I never had. I am being reborn. This it my story.

My father had the perfect image. Senator Gohan Son was the ideal father, role model, everything. I was constantly told that I was a very fortunate. But I was to be pitied, for my mother had died. My mother was a prominent businesswoman by the name of Videl Satan. She met my father and fell pregnant with me. They were deeply in love but she was married. They decided that I was not to be born, for they were afraid of a gossip, which could ruin Gohan's career. Their affair ended before I was born and they never saw each other again. Her husband believed that I was his child and Videl led him on to continue believing it.

My father did not know that Videl had changed her mind. She was going to have me. To him, I was non existant, he had carried on with his life, which is why it had torn him up inside.

Videl's husband was a renown lawyer. His name was Jason. He and my father were to meet and discuss issues regarding another politician, an associate of Gohan's and the client of Jason. Jason soon discovered the truth about Videl's affair with Gohan, but he died quickly after. His heart had given up on him. The only woman he had ever loved had ripped his heart out, which is what killed him on the inside, not the severe heart attack he had died of.

Videl became widowed. She had nothing to live for. She gave birth to me and died shortly after. I was alone, to be put into foster care or given up for adoption. But then, out of one moment of weakness, my father, Gohan Son took me in. He told the press that he and my mother were married, but had kept it a secret, and that she had died. Everyone believed him, they were all fooled. I was too. I was 12 years old when I found out the truth. I confronted my father and he told me everything. But he warned me not to tell anyone the truth.

I was the outcast, the result of his mistake. I could see the look in his eyes every time he looked at me. He saw a dirty half breed, shame, disappointment, failure, all in me. That hurt that I felt, the pitied looks that was to become my curse.

Gohan was a successful politician. His wealth and popularity proved it. Then, everything turned upside down. Gohan was an alcoholic. To outsiders, he looked happy and well, but I knew better, when he came home some nights, drunk and I got in his way, then he would start getting violent, sometimes it got so bad that he stopped me from going to school, until the bruises started fading.

One night, Gohan came home from work. I knew at once, that he had been drinking. I suggested for him to go straight up to bed.

'Dad, maybe you should just leave your work for tomorrow and go up to bed?'

"Pan! Stay out of this!' he screamed at me.

I didn't even see his hand hurtling towards my face. All I heard was a huge 'SMACK!' I don't remember much after that. The next thing I do remember is waking up in hospital with severe bruising and broken bones. I asked for my dad, but the nurse wouldn't tell me why I couldn't see him.

I stayed in hospital another 2 weeks but when it was time to go home, I realised that I wasn't going home. I was going to someone else's home. I got out of the car. A warm looking woman came out and greeted me.

'Hello! You must be Pan! I'm Bulma. You'll be staying with me for a while, so make yourself at home. My husband will be home soon, and perhaps you can play with my two kids.'

'Hi, I'm Pan, it's very nice to meet you.'

I knew at that moment that this was a new beginning for me. I wasn't cursed anymore, I was blessed. I don't know what happened to Gohan, but I know I'm somewhere out of his reach. Bulma and her husband Vegeta became my angels, my parents. I stayed with them for a few years then I finally asked them to adopt me and to accept me as their own child and they did. My past isn't a part of me any more, I look forward to what the future hold for me and I become stronger every time I jump one of life's hurdles. I'm a survivor, and I won't give up, ever.

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok I tried a new way of writing, and this is how it turned out. Comments appreciated . and yes kill me for making Gohan and abuse guy, but everyone says hes soo innocent. I JUST HAD TO MAKE HIM EVIL LOL! Anyways, cya


End file.
